


That One Deleted Scene Where They're Really Gay

by The_Trashiest_Bisexual



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: An actual happy fic for once, Cute, Fluff, In this damn lifetime, M/M, One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trashiest_Bisexual/pseuds/The_Trashiest_Bisexual
Summary: They stood on the dock, shouting lines from ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ as loudly and dramatically as possible, in a display that neither of them could even call acting.Then there was that moment, just the two of them, and Shakespeare and shouting and teasing andliving, something Todd never believed he would actually get to experience or could have ever imagined.“You know,” Todd started, voice quiet in contrast to their shouting from only moments ago, “I’d only go to rehearsals to see you.”_______A one-shot based off of the deleted scene from the movie where Todd helps Neil rehearse his lines for the play. Pretty much just fluff and happiness.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	That One Deleted Scene Where They're Really Gay

**Author's Note:**

> You could read this as something that happens prior to the other DPS fanfic I wrote, but part of me likes to think the two stories can exist in separate timelines so Todd and Neil actually get to stay as happy as they are in this story. Depends how much you enjoy making yourself sad haha

They stood on the dock, shouting lines from ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ as loudly and dramatically as possible, in a display that neither of them could even call acting. That was okay though, because they were shouting and in each other’s face and having more fun than either of them had experienced in perhaps their entire lives. Eventually the (not) screaming-match dissolved into breathless laughter; echoing in the open campus and over the lake, seeming to go on forever. Despite the largeness of it all, Neil’s laughter was lighthearted and bubbly and lit up his face in a way Todd would never get tired of seeing. It was the kind of mirth that made him realise why he had fallen in love with Neil in the first place. Soon enough it died down, until all that was left was the comfortable quiet between the two of them and slightly laboured breathing from laughing so hard.

Todd looked into the brown eyes staring back at him, and he saw the the same kindness and warmth and endless love that was always present when Neil’s focus was on him. He noticed his best friend’s cheeks were tinted pink and his face was still lit up with joy and _damnit_, he couldn’t have denied that he thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Then there was that moment, just the two of them, and Shakespeare and shouting and teasing and _living_, something Todd never believed he would actually get to experience or could have ever imagined. That moment, so perfect in its livelihood and happiness and colour and brightness and love. It was better than stolen kisses, late night confessions, or any other number of moments they created together. This was real. This was living and breathing and exciting in a way that burned his lungs because _they were alive_ and sometimes kisses weren’t enough to cause his cells to ignite like that. Sometimes kisses were just a reminder that they were there, and a way to reassure each other that there was a reason to smile.

“You know,” Todd started, voice quiet in contrast to their shouting from only moments ago, “I’d only go to rehearsals to see you.”

If he hadn’t believed Neil could smile brighter, he was proven wrong, because that boy grinned so brightly that love seemed to just radiate off of him. “I know.” He spoke softly, and those two words said more than a late-night conversation ever could have.

Neil grabbed Todd’s wrist - not his hand; not in public - and the two ran across the beautiful green grass of the campus and into the school. They ran past students, not caring for any reactions they’d receive and not caring if teachers yelled at them to slow down. In that moment, it was just them; just two teenagers in love running down school hallways and making their way to the dorms. It was just two best friends racing and laughing, and maybe at some point Neil let go of Todd’s wrist but that was okay because they were together and just being near each other was enough.

Once they were in their room, Neil spun around and pressed Todd against the door, effectively shutting it behind them. He threaded his fingers through fair hair and brought their lips together in a kiss that felt like galaxies colliding and time stopping and butterflies rushing and everything little thing that could or could not be described. Soft lips pressed together, conveying emotion that Todd was sure would take far too long and far too much rewording to ever be able to write accurately in a poem. He gripped Neil’s shoulders, losing breath as the kiss deepened. His senses were overwhelmed with the boy who was trapping him against the door.

Neil was breathless by the time he disconnected their lips, and he could see by the faraway look in Todd’s eyes that he’d definitely kissed the breath out of him too. He rested their foreheads together, with hands still sifted through the soft hair of his roommate. The hands gripping his biceps burned through his body, because there was absolutely no way anything else would make him feel as warm, and there was no other place that Todd’s hands belonged.

Brown eyes stared into blue, and the same awe and wonder and excitement and life reflected in the both of their gazes.

“I know.” He whispered, almost as if it were some well-guarded secret that was only for the person in front of him; the one that was in his arms.

He kissed him again, and while sometimes kisses weren’t enough to burn, other times they made hearts beat faster than anything else could. To Todd, that was definitely one of those times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic. Comments and kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
